Avarash au Govena
Avarash au Govena is the Central Authority of Jirga Para Lhao in Gravity Rush 2. It is at the highest point of the city. The District of Avarash au Governa holds 2 landmarks: The fortress "Bismalia" and the floating island of Dourwa Hiraleon, which houses the council of Jirga Para Lhao. The Bismalia circles Dourwa Hiraleon, and prevents intruders from reaching the island. History Kat's first visit to the district has her trying to track down Raven (as Night Gale at the time), but is not able to approach the Bismalia as it will shoot at anything that strays into its airspace. Kat takes a more stealthy approach by hitching a ride on an air boat that is making a delivery to the giant fortress. With help from Raven (now free of the Garrison's control), Kat infiltrates the Bismalia to do some reconning, but she is pulled aside by a member of the music troupe before she leaves, and is forced to sing to a crowd of soldiers. Kat and Raven join Lisa's cause in overthrowing the Council by heading to Dourwa Hiraleon to free some of Banga's residents, with Syd and Cecie being among them. Starting from the bottom and working their way up, they decide to head inland to find Syd and Cecie upon discovering that they were moved from the cell blocks. The girls take out all the guards along their path and rescue their friends as they are being interrogated. This however raises the alarms throughout the district, even as far as calling on the Bismalia to open fire on Lisa's air boat. Kat and Raven's attempt to stop the cannon form firing seems futile, until Vogo intervenes by ramming his ship into the control tower, thus knocking out the cannon, giving the shifters the opening they needed. As the Council plans to disrupt the town forum, Dourwa Hiraleon is then obliterated when a nevi infested Neu Hiraleon descends through a rift. Geography Fort Bismalia Fort Bismalia is an enormous battleship that looms over the rest of the city. This is where the government's authorities are stationed, housing military grade hardware such as Eliminator robots, flying gunships, manned mechs, etc. Fort Bismalia is simply a city for the military (similar to an oil rig) when it is dormant, but the main deck can open up to reveal a giant plasma cannon when engaged with larger targets. Even when dormant, the ship is armed to the teeth with machine guns and cannons around its outer perimeter to shoot down intruders. Dourwa Hiraleon Dourwa Hiraleon is located at the highest point in Jirga Para Lhao. It is city's government hub, and is where the main government building is found. While it is the only building present on the island, the lower reaches are where al of the holding cells are located. They are small quarters cut out of the rock, and looking out into the abyss below. These cells are under constant patrols. It is impossible to approach this giant rock from any direction, due to its strong outer defences, and the ever present Bismalia circling the island to prevent anyone and anything from straying into its restricted airspace. Appearances The Bismalia * Episode 7 - Wandering Heart * Episode 8 - Like a Radio * Episode 10 - No Messiah, No Message * Episode 26 - A Song without Voice (Briefly) Dourwa Hiraleon * Episode 9 - And the Soldier's Wife? * Episode 10 - No Messiah, No Message * Episode 11 - The Crowd (destroyed) Gallery 0158 (2).jpg Jirgaprison.jpg Avaugov.jpeg 0157 (2).jpg 0157 (3).jpg 0103 (3).jpg Category:Locations in Gravity Rush 2